


Band-Aids

by taly4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taly4/pseuds/taly4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we never started that game, Dave?"<br/>"Many times." He looked up at the stars, exhaling. "Jade would have never went to the mental institution." He pulled out a bunch of grass.<br/>"You wouldn't have had to move in with that bitch of a mom." she ran her fingers through a patch of flowers.<br/>"You would have never gone to rehab. And John....John wouldn't have been left alone without us for so long."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.”<br/>― Rose Kennedy</p><p>It was about two years ago when it all fell apart. When four friends played a game that only brought chaos and destruction, and now they are living with the scars caused by it. But slowly, they're being repaired one by one by the people around them.<br/>This is the story about what happened after the year it all fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about what would have happened if spurb was just a game, nothing more than that. It features Humanstuck Beta trolls and it will feature humanstuck exiles and Alpha trolls if I figure out how to incorporate them.  
> Hope you enjoy~

"Again! We gotta do that one more time!" The blonde girl stepped off the ride and waited for her friend to follow.  
"I don't really..." The black haired girl looked at her friend.  
"Come on Sam, you know that was fun."  
Samantha smiled and nodded her head "Ha, fine."  
They passed the attendant and smiled at him on their way out. He was wearing triangular sunglasses, a cap, and the parks' employee uniform.  
The two girls got back in line, waiting for their turn. The lines weren't so bad, which was pretty surprising on such a nice day like this in July.  
The attendant smiled as he let the girls back in.  
"Hey Arielle, lets be separate this time so we don't get squished. Does that sound ok?" She headed on to an empty seat.  
"Yeah that's fine" she smiled at her friend as she choose the seat in front of her.  
The sunglassed attendant came by to make sure everybody was buckled in, nodding at Arielle as he passed by. She smiled at him, with a little nagging thought that he looked familiar.  
As the ride started, she tried to think of who the attractive attendant looked like. Round and around they went until she gave up and the two friends couldn't stop laughing.  
When the ride stopped, they got out laughing and thanked the guy. He responded with a little tip of the head as he opened the exit door.  
Meeting up with Sam's parents, the girls decided to take a break for lunch and then come back later.  
Sam had invited her friend to vacation with her for a week in Barlington, Virginia. There wasn't much to do there, just some historic things and small attractions. All except for a big amusement park. Living in Maple Valley, it wasn't that different for Arielle, but coming from the big city, Sam and her parents really didn't know what to do there.  
"Teacups?" After they had lunch and walked around some more, they decided to go back to the area they were in before.  
"Oh, the spiny things? Yeah, sure."  
"If you wanna steer, we should go in separate cups." Sam suggested.  
"I keep on getting the slightest feeling that you don't want me here." She lightly nudged her friend, giggling.  
"No, no, no. I just like doing things my way. If you want, we can do the next ride together."  
"Mkay" they stood in the short line and were let in by the same attendant as before.  
"Hi"  
"Hey"  
Arielle and him exchanged greetings as she got into one of the cups. He went around, making sure each door was closed and then started up the ride. A song came on as the teacups started spinning. "Hey! I love this song! It feels like forever since I heard it." She laughed and the ride started getting faster. She tried to spin the teacup, but she wasn't strong enough. Eventually, the ride slowed down and stopped. Arielle and Sam got up, agreeing to go again, but together so they'd be more strong together.  
They got back in line and waited, but got in right away due to the line being short.  
"You're back!" A smile appeared on the attendants face as he made sure the door to the teacup was closed.  
"Haha, Yeah." Arielle gave him a big grin.  
He went to check in the other cups and started up the ride. The girls laughed and did a little better with the spinning.  
Once they got out, they decided to walk around and get on some more rides, leaving that area for good.  
As the were about to get in line for the bumper cars, Arielle suddenly realized why the man looked so familiar. "Hey Sam, you know the guy who operated the ride? He looked a lot like that famous dude, DJ Timaeus."  
Her friend shrugged, "I don't know... Kinda, I guess. But no one's ever seen his face, so it's highly unlikely."  
"Yeah... Guess you're right..."

Dirk stood in front of the bathroom mirror, holding out his phone. He got Sidney to cover for him for a few minutes so he could text his bro.

\--timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--

TT: Yo dude, get your ass on down here.  
TG: what's up bro.  
TT: I only got a few minutes, Sid is covering for me.  
TT: But listen, I think I might have found you a girlfriend.  
TG: bro, we've been through this before  
TG: I come and either can't find the girl or she's completely wrong. .  
TT: It's different this time.  
TT: My standards are raised. .  
TT: Did I call you down here in the past two weeks at all? .  
TG: does she meet my standard, though  
TT: Yeah, she's great. She's nice, smiles a lot, the smile is cute, she is pretty cute herself, seems to be smart,   
and had a great taste in music.   
TT: Brochacho, I'm telling  
you, she's the one.   
TG: and what if I told you I was gay  
TG: which I'm totally not! ...  
TT: ...   
TT: Then that would be a waste of a perfectly fine girl.   
TT: Come on dude.   
TG: ugh, fine  
TT: Great. I gotta go now. Meet me in the back exit in twenty minutes.

\--timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--

TG: wait, Bro  
TG: I forgot to ask how you were doing  
TG: I mean  
TG: the beating from that old hag last night sounded rough  
TG: bro??? 

Dirk Strider slipped his phone into his pocket as he got out of the bathroom. He walked over to his station for this hour, rubbing the fresh bruise on his chest from last night. As he passed by Sidney, he relieved her of her 'duty' by giving her a high-5.  
"See ya, Strider." She left for her lunch break with a smirk.  
Now all he had to do was wait for Dave to drive down.

"There are gonna be fireworks in a few hours." Sams' mom informed the two.  
"Do we have to?" Sam wined.  
"I kinda grew out of fireworks."  
"Oh, come on girls! It'll be magical!" Her mom threw her hands up in the air to emphasize how fun it'll be.  
They both rolled their eyes.

Dirk took his lunch break and headed out to the back door he found a year ago. Listening for the signal, he waited, eating a sandwich. When it finally came, he opened the door to let his little brother in.  
"Ok bro, listen up. She's pretty, a dark blonde with blue eyes, walking around with her long black haired friend. Pretty sure her name is Ariel and her friend is Sam. Her shirt is sleeves, with pink and grey stripes." He paused for a bite of his sandwich.  
Dave fixed his glasses, "If I don't find her I won't come back next time bro."  
He sighed "Ok, fine. But you'll blame yourself when you turn 17 in a few months and you still won't have a first kiss." The 34 year old teased his brother and then pushed him off to find her.  
"Shut up man." Dave shrugged him off and left.

\--piefishLuspew [PL] started pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]\--

PL: *Pounces on Kat, purring and licking her* gueeeesss what??  
AC: :|| *is not in the mood but is happy that Arrrrielle wants to play along*  
PL: Awww whats wrong. Troble with Ethan again?  
AC: :00 naaww. I went to f33d Pounce de Leon and he wasn't there. I think that stupid dog chased him away again.   
PL: dont worry about it. He cr back last time. He'll be back this time too. If not, we'll go looking for him when I get back. Well broadcast it across the while city, heck, the whole state!  
AC: :33 *she grinned at piefishLuspews' proposal and disregard for spelling* purrfect!   
AC: :33 *suddenly remembering that her friend had some news, she perked her ears* So what did you want?   
PL: ?? Oh! Yeah  
PL: so I was talking to Mike today  
PL: and I'm pretty sure I'm completely over him  
PL: like 100% over  
PL: in over the hill called middle school crushea  
AC: :33 oh my catnip *she jumped in exasperation* congrats!   
PL: yeah, thanks *she pet the cat Kat* I have to gzo noe. We about to go on a ride  
AC: :33 puuuuurrrrr 

\--piefishLuspew [PL] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]\--

Dave had been walking around for what seemed like forever, sue mainly to the fact that he got on every ride he saw, but it made searching more fun. He was about to give up when he saw her. She was standing outside a haunted house ride with her friend.  
Bro was wrong about her. She wasn't pretty cute, she was pretty and cute.  
He stepped closer to hear their conversation.  
"I don't like scary things." The friend said.  
"I'll go alone then." Ariel stated.  
"They only have double seats though."  
Dave stepped up, "I'll go with you. I need someone also." He understood why her friend felt like she needed to go with someone. The first time he went alone and was spooked.  
"We don't really know you." Her friend said.  
Ariel nudged her. "He's hot and he seems harmless." She said in a whisper.  
He held out his hand with a smile, "Dave Strider."  
"Arielle Asterid." She shook his hand and looked at her friend. "There, now we know each other."  
Sam sighed and grinned, "Go. I'll cover with my parents."  
"Thanks Sam." She walked into the rides' entrance with Dave.  
"Sooo... Arielle... How long are you staying here?" Dave tried to start up a conversation.  
"For another 4 days." She answered. "How bout you?"  
"I uh... well, I live here." He ran his hand through his hair.  
"Oh. But it's so boring here- no offense."  
"I fully agree with you." He confessed.  
"Then why are you living here?" Arielle was curious.  
“DO ya really wanna know? It’s sorta a long story…”  
“We’ve got plenty of time.”  
Dave would usually just lie about things like this, but something about the girl made him want to tell the truth. "Well, about a year and a half ago, child services found my mother and sent me and my brother to live with her." His face grew solemn, "I hate her and she hates us. I don't get why we have to live with her. I was doing fine with my brother before." He sighed.  
"Wow. That's... Horrible..." She touched his hand.  
Dave was glad that the hallway was dark or else she would see him blushing. They were nearing the start of the actual ride.  
"Hey Dave," she paused. "Why did you go with me? You seem to be fearless... And you don't even know me."  
He shrugged, although it couldn't be seen. "Opportunity. You're a cute girl who just needed someone to go on a ride with someone. How old are you anyway?"  
Her face burnt of embarrassment. "Almost fifteen, why?"  
Their turn was next. "No reason, just curious." He was actually surprised. She looked older than fourteen.  
An attendant let them into a car and put down a rail.  
They were so close together in the car that Dave couldn't even look at her with how much he was blushing.  
They started the ride quiet. Passing through a few spooky sights and jump scares led to a few twitches from Arielle.  
This was all old news for Dave. He knew exactly what was next and was prepared.  
"Arielle." The scarier part of the ride was just about to come up. "Your name is really pretty."  
She blushed. She was about to speak when the horror came. She jumped with a little yelp and grabbed Dave's arm.  
Dave saw that her eyes were closed and felt her grip tightening. He blushed even further as he put his hand on hers.  
After that part was over, Arielle opened her eyes, but stayed holding his arm. They stayed like this for most of the ride and held hands when they got out.  
They stepped into the back of the building they were just in.  
"Uhm," Dave cleared his throat. "Can I have your number?"  
Arielle fiddled with her hair and nodded.  
"Do you have a pesterchum?" Dave took out his phone.  
"Yeah." She took out her phone.  
They were exchanging numbers and pesterhandles when Sam found them.  
"Oh, sorry." She itched the back of her neck, "but Arielle, we have to go. I've been avoiding my parents all this time."  
"Oh, ok." She looked at Dave, "Catch up later?"  
He fixed his glasses, "yeah. I'd like that." He'd like that a lot.

\--piefishLuspew  [PL] started pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--  
PL: hey :))  
TG: hey Arielle  
TG: I thought you wouldn't bother with me  
PL: what gave you that impressiob??????   
TG: well you seem like a nice girl who probably already has someone back home  
PL: idiot  
PL: youre a complete fucking idiot  
PL: I've never had anyone and probably never will  
TG: shut up  
TG: shut up  
TG: do I need to throw some rad raps to make you shut that liars mouth  
PL: ??   
TG: that's right  
TG: I'm throwing a party  
TG: to celebrate being cool  
TG: and you're invited  
TG: I wish you could see these slick moves  
TG: they're so slick that spades slick isn't even as slick as them  
TG: I'm such a cool kid  
TG: a cool kid like me likes a cool girl like you  
TG: because you're cool  
TG: but not as cool as me  
PL: youre such a silly little thing  
PL: that wasnt even a rap  
TG: I'm rusty  
TG: don't blame me  
TG: nobody had a battle with me for the past year or so  
PL: wait, you lie me?   
TG: yeah, no biggie right  
TG: you're sweet and cool  
TG: I can't help but be attracted

\--piefishLuspew  [PL] ceased pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

TG: yo, Arielle??

\--piefishLuspew  [PL] started pestering turntechGodhead  [TG] \--

PL: sorry  
PL: I just needed a moment to shriek  
TG: huh?   
PL: it's nothing, dint wirey  
TG: what are you guys doing  
PL: sams parents wanna find a good spot to watch the direworks  
PL: but truthfully, me and sam dont really care  
TG: I could meet up with you guys  
TG: I don't really give a fuck about fireworks  
TG: I've grown out of them  
PL: that's exactlu what I said!!!   
TG: so can we meet or what  
PL: sure cool dude  
PL: well make an excuse for sams parents  
TG: see ya then

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG]  ceased pestering piefishLuspew [PL]  \--

"I can't believe that excuse really worked." Arielle chuckled alongside Sam.  
"We live in New York. They believe I have friends everywhere." They passed the haunted house ride from before. "So where did he say we would meet?"  
"Around the huge ass roller coaster, I think."  
"So that one?" Sam pointed to the biggest coaster in the park in front of them.  
"I guess."  
"You guessed right." Dave came up to them from behind. "Hey."  
"Hey." Arielle had a tint of pink on her cheeks.  
"Hmm..." Sam was deciding what to think of him. He sounded ok from what her friend had told her, but she needed to make sure. "Dave, right? Well Dave, you need to gain my trust before I can let you go off with my friend here."  
He looked at her, "And how can I do that?" He questioned her with a raised eyebrow.  
"First of all, take off those sun glasses. Why do you need them when it's dark?"  
Dave pursed his lips. He never took off his glasses just for anybody. He didn't even know the two closely, but there was something about Arielle. He seemed to have growing feelings for her. "Promise not to freak, alright?"  
"Why would we-" Dave took off his glasses before Sam could finish.  
They both gasped quietly.  
In a few seconds they recovered. "Are those contacts?"  
He shook his head.  
"So you're like an albino, right?"  
He shrugged and put his glasses back on, "It runs in the family."  
"That's pretty cool." Arielle smirked.  
Dave was sort of surprised. "Really?"  
"Mhm. It makes you even cooler."  
She was definitely special.  
"So. We got about fifteen minutes before the show's over. What do you guys wanna do?" Dave grinned.  
"You said you've been here before. What do you suggest?" Arielle leaned against him.  
"I could show you guys some secret places I've found."  
"That sounds cool. But how did you find out about them?" Sam asked.  
"My brother works here and he lets me in whenever I want." He said it as if he was proud they were breaking rules.  
Arielle giggled.  
"Let's get going then."

 

\--piefishLuspew  [PL] started pestering arsenicCatnip  [AC] \--

PL: oh  
PL: my  
PL: god  
AC: :33 *the cat girl licks herself while listening intently*  
PL: *she huggles Kat the cat* I met this guy  
AC: :33 *her ears perk up gently* aandd??   
PL: and we talked  
PL: And he said he was into me!!! *she jumps up and down exitedly*  
PL: wait, there he is noe

\--piefishLuspew  [PL]  ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

\--turntechGodhead  [TG]  started pestering piefishLuspew  [PL] \--

TG: hey  
PL: hi :))   
TG: so like  
TG: I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime  
TG: like I know you're leaving and all  
TG: but  
PL: yes dave  
PL: I'd like that  
TG: then Thursday?   
PL: Sure c:   
TG: great

\--turntechGodhead  [TG] ceased pestering piefishLuspew [PL] \--

\--piefishLuspew [PL]  started pestering arsenicCatnip  [AC] \-- 

PL: sirry  
PL: but I'm pretty sure he just asked me out  
PL: on a date in teo days  
AC: :33 *she pounces onto Arielle giving her congratulation licks*  
PL: thanks :D  
PL: so anyway, did Pounce come back??   
AC: :33 *she nods* thankfully *l33rs at the neighbor's dog*  
PL: haha  
AC: :33*remembering a subject that should have come up before, she looks to arrrrielle.* we haven't RPed in a while Miss Persephone  
PL: well, miss Nepeta... I cannoy believe that it really has been this long. I'm sorry  
AC: :33 *she forgives the werewolf girl* I have found someone else for the time being anyway. And plus, you just must be busy with being nervous for school.   
PL: sorta...   
PL: im just so glad youre gonna be there, even if we're in different grades  
PL: did you know anybody when going into Naple Valleys' art high school?   
AC: :33 *a thoughtful look spreads on her face* Teresa. She was supposed to go in with me, but she bailed and went to a public school with her boyfriend. Since then, Tess and I have grown apart...   
PL: Awww...   
AC: :33 yeah... *a grim look appears on Kat*  
AC: :33 *snapping back to her old self, she smiles* anyway, good luck! I have to go, Ethan's here.   
PL: yeah, I have to go too, the cabxi is here and Sam is literally dead XD

\-- arsenicCatnip  [AS]  ceased pestering piefishLuspew  [PL] \--


	2. He really was beautiful. I know boys aren’t supposed to be, but he was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter where John is introduced.
> 
> The title is from a quote of John Green's

John stood in the doorway to his front porch. He was supposed to be helping his dads girlfriend move in, but he didn't feel like it. He looked down at his phone where he and his friends were already in the middle of a group pester.

SS: naah man  
BG: well do you like her at least?   
EB: yeah, I mean me and her daughter were pretty good friends  
EB: and she's treated me nice the past few years  
EB: we’ve gotten pretty close.   
EB: I actually don't understand why she didn't move in sooner  
BG: I guess it's because of her daughter right?   
SS: didn't she liike overdose on alcohol,,?   
BG: dude, you don't overdose on alcohol  
SS: whatever

John looked up from his pesterlog to see Roxy Lalonde pass by him smiling.  
"John. Please come and help." His dad urged him to grab a box or two from the moving van.

SS: you're an idiotic arse  
BG: don't you mean ass  
BG: British fool...   
EB: guys  
EB: please  
SS: sorry dude  
EB: anyway, dad wants me to go and help  
EB: I'll catch up with you guys later

\-- ectoBiologist  [EB]  has left the group log--

"John."  
"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming!"

 

••••

"Dave."  
Hmmm?  
"Dave." Bro tried to get his brothers attention. "Yo dude. Come on man."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't forget it's my off day tomorrow if you wanna hang." Dirk got one day off every two weeks, and he only sometimes got to spend it with Dave.  
"Oh god. Dude, I completely forgot. I-I sorta made plans." Dave looked at his brother nervously.  
Dirk wasn't phased, but he was a little upset. "What sorta plans?"  
Dave started to blush. "That girl you set me up with."  
"Uh-huh." Dirk nodded his head with a smirk.  
"I'm just gonna drive her to the beach and well get some pizza or something." He said this quietly.  
"Ok. Ok. Then can I just hitch a ride with you guys? I'd like to go to the skate park."  
"Yeah sure. But I'm taking your car. My motorcycle doesn't fit three."  
"My car sucks." Dirk said this as he put on his uniform.  
"I still don't understand why you like me driving so much."  
"Because I always get tickets while you know how to evade the law." He chuckled and grabbed his cap. "See ya later little bro." He fixed his sun glasses and headed out.

••••

"John. Hey John." Roxy knocked on the door to his room.  
"Yeah? Come in." He sat up on his bed a closed the lid to his laptop. He switched his old computer for a laptop about a year ago. That thing now hung out in the family room for everybody to use.  
"Is it ok if I sit here?" She motioned to the bed.  
"Yeah sure, go ahead." He gave her his trademark smile, readying himself for a talk he knew was going to come along sooner or later. She was going to ask him how he felt about her moving in, and her relationship with dad, and if he felt comfortable with her as a mother figure and whatnot.  
"It's about Rose..." Or not. "You and her have been writing letters to each other, right?"  
He nodded. "A few from time to time."  
"I know that she knows about the move and my relationship with your dad." Roxy fidgeted on the bed. "And you know that she's being released from rehab in about a year.” She exhaled. “This is about what will happen when she gets out."  
She made it seem like Rose was in jail or something, which she sort of was. "What about it?"  
"Your dad said that you guys have a spare bedroom that Rose can use. It's just since I sold our old house and I now live here, she can't live back in New York." She played with her fingers. "Would you be ok with her living with you?"  
He never really thought about what Rose would do when she got out. They were going to be sort of like siblings.  
"Why wouldn't I be? We are friends and all that." Yeah, all that he thought. "Is that what all this boxes in the garage are?"  
"Yeah, I packed up her stuff too so we wouldn't loose it." She got up. "Thank you John. This probably isn't going to be easy at all. I don't expect you to accept me here right away, but I'd love to help you out any way possible."  
He nodded while he pursed his lips. "Great."  
Roxy walked out, closing the door behind her. At least she had the common decency to close the door behind her, unlike his _some people_. Ehm…dad.  
She actually wasn't that bad. He was already used to her with his dad. It was just weird that he'll be seeing her more often and in his house.  
And it would get even weirder when Rose would move in. But he had a whole entire year to get used to that idea, if not more.

  
Hey Rose,  
So yeah, your mom moved in. It's official. We're going to become sorta siblings. And guess what? You're also moving in!!!!!!!! And on top of that, I just got a note from Jade and you're the first person I told about it. She wrote about her life there and Bec. It seemed all normal until she mentioned the game. She kept on rambling about all these adventures we supposedly had and something called dreamselves and a guy named Jack Noir. She also talked about the 'trolls' which I think she meant Kaleb and the gang. It was weird... I don't know if I should write back to her or not. Which reminds me, I haven't heard from Dave since he moved in with his mom, have you? So how's life ever since they took you off that program? And how you doing? You seemed great in the last letter. Did they give you a release date yet?  
And Rose... I sorta kinda need your advice on something... I think Mary might be cheating on me with my best friend. I saw them holding hands in the mall and they go to places alone and stuff. She's been acting all distant lately. Should I do anything about it? Like you're a girl and all, do you know if this means anything?  
Yeah, so write back soon!  
John  



End file.
